


things got crazy.

by frictionintime



Category: Epik High, Lee Hi (Musician)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Real Life, References to Depression, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frictionintime/pseuds/frictionintime
Summary: ...when you start questioning everything.





	things got crazy.

_God I know You’re up there,_

at night (and day) when she feel so lost and restless, wide awake but trying so hard to be asleep (it’s the only escape) – holding breath, biting lips, tears stream down her cheeks,

_God I know You’re up there,_

anxiety attacks without any warning, as she trembles – cold sweat on her palms, blinking eyes oh how she would love to disappear in the middle of this fast-paced world,

_God I know You’re up there,_

curses and profanity, her build up anger – but also inability to comprehend – if He is The One, then why? why why why why why why why why why why why why why? have mercy.

_God I know You’re up there,_

a fucking mess she is, taking down every shots with the taste of regrets and pain no one could ever compare but then again what’s new, what’s new, what’s new? they said human is full of misery and hopelessness then if she feel it all she is human, right? but what’s the point of feeling like a human, being a human?

_God I know You’re up there,_

pills by pills, reality and delusion. i’m sorry.

 

_But I needed You down here._

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Here Come The Regrets - Epik High feat. Lee Hi


End file.
